


Fantasy Come True

by musiclass242



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclass242/pseuds/musiclass242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Colfer can't stop thinking about having sex with Darren Criss- mostly because he'd never feel the same...or would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on another fan website as well in case it looks familiar.

Darren was doing it again.

Staring at me...which isn’t unheard of considering we were filming a scene together.

But the way he was sitting there, holding himself, I knew that he was in character. He was seeing me as Kurt and not Chris. It was the loving look Blaine would give Kurt- this time from across the table. He was saying something (his lines my brain was telling me) but I couldn’t decipher the words because I was too busy imagining what his gorgeous lips would feel like wrapped around my cock-

“CUT!” Ryan, who happened to be directing this episode, shouted.

“Shit.” I murmured under my breath. “Sorry Ryan!” I shouted back toward him.

“We’ll take it from the top after lunch.” He shouted before adding “And let’s try and get our lines down.”

“Alright, I get it.” I murmured again. I looked up and into Darren’s hazel eyes. I had almost forgotten what I was going to say because I was thinking of Darren- which is exactly what I was apologizing for. “Sorry Darren. I promise I’ll nail it after lunch.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said with twinkling eyes and the smile that made my stomach do flips. “Grab lunch in your trailer?” He asked slinging a causal arm over my shoulder.

“Sure. Meet you there in ten?” I said nodding, pasting a smile on my face just for good measure. Don’t think about sex, don’t think about sex, don’t think about-

“You okay?” Darren said stopping after surveying my face. I should have known he could tell the smile wasn’t real. After all the time we had been spending together, we had become close quickly and I should have known he would see through my fake smile.

“I’m fine. Just frustrated I messed the scene up.” I replied before adding in my mind 'because I was too busy imagining what sex would be like with you...again'.

“As long as you're sure...” He replied hesitantly. I nodded. “Alright, let me drop our jackets off at wardrobe so we don’t get them dirty, grab lunch out of my trailer and then I’ll meet you in yours.”

“Okay!” I said before handing him my sweater. 

I watched his ass as he walked off and I moaned at its perfection and how it was affecting me. I felt my jeans suddenly become too tight as my cock quivered and began to harden. I flushed deeply while thinking 'seriously? I’m 21 years old, I thought I had grown out of the embarrassing-suddenly-appearing-boner phase of my life...and over my straight best-friend-who-will-never-look-at-me-that-way no less'. I glanced at my watch and then looked at Darren who hadn’t even reached wardrobe yet...and I ran for my trailer.

As I slammed the door to my trailer shut, I glanced at my watch and knew I probably had about 15 minutes to deal with my...um...growing issue. This meant I had three options: 1) cold shower- which I quickly dismissed as my hair and makeup were still intact from the scene and Mary would kill me if she had to blow dry my hair and redo it all- which of course would set us back even further, 2) try a cool down method like imagining myself doing anything remotely sexual with someone I wasn't attracted to or 3) try to jerk off. 

I was leaning toward option two (a cool down method) before out of the corner of my eye, I caught a picture of me and Darren with our arm wrapped around each other’s waist (it was a promo picture and was meant to be a casual pose) and my dick gave another twitch and hardened a fraction more so that it was now pressing painfully against the zipper of my pants. Alright, option 3 it is. 

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of lube out of one of the drawers. I wish I could say this was the first time in awhile that I’ve had to do this but since Kurt and Blaine started dating, me and Darren have been spending more and more time together- which has lead me to think about all the wonderful things I wished we could do together behind closed doors.

I shut my eyes and began to imagine my latest favorite fantasy: Darren serenades me with the love song from the movie we’ve been watching while we dance together. I look in his eyes and see only sincerity, love and a whole lost of lust. He proclaims his feelings for me before crashing his lips against mine. I freeze for a second before kissing him back just a fiercely. We make out for a few moments before he whispers gruffly in my ear that we should take this to the bedroom (I feel my cock reach the point where its so hard its almost painful now, nearly there). We hurriedly strip off our clothes in between heated kisses and Darren pushes me onto the bed. 

Our hands are roaming over each other's bodies and touching every inch of skin they can get at. A minuscule part of my brain was telling me that I shouldn’t be doing this, that Darren was straight and it was only moments ago that I found out he even has feelings for me. Of course, a moment later all thoughts go out the window as his kisses trail down my body before he takes me into his mouth and begins to suck (I groan as I start to stroke myself in tandem with fantasy Darren’s sucking). The only thing I can think to say is an incoherent mixture of moans, “fucks” and “oh my god Darren- right there”.

I was so wrapped up in my fantasy- running my fingers through Darren’s curly hair as I watch his cherry red lips run themselves over my cock as he takes me deeper and deeper- that I hadn’t even heard Darren enter my trailer.

I continued stroking myself faster with my eyes closed (and the bathroom door wide open), moaning in pleasure and urging the Darren in my mind to go faster: “god Darren right there...fuck, you’re good at this...deeper...god, Darren suck me”- it wasn’t till I heard a soft groan coming from the doorway of the bathroom that I froze, eyes flying open, realizing I wasn’t alone: Darren had found me...in the bathroom jerking off...while moaning his name.

“D-Darren” I stammered. “Y-you got here faster than I expected.” I replied feeling the blush spread all over my body. A part of my brain was telling me to let go of my cock but I was frozen in shock and embarrassment. I waited from him to say something- anything but his was just as frozen as I was. “I’ll just um- I’ll just c-close the door.” I managed to stammer out, finally gaining enough brain cells to move forward to shut the door (grateful that I hadn't pulled my pants all the way down like I normally do, which would've forced me to waddle making it that much more embarrassing) so that I could figure out a way to deal with all of this in private.

But I didn’t get the chance to do it myself because in that moment Darren took a step closer to me, shut and then locked the door behind him. My mind scrambled to process what was happening.

“You were thinking of me?” Darren asked, his voice low and husky. I opened a mouth to sound off a sarcastic retort- 'as if you didn’t know I was thinking of you'- but it died on my lips as he took a step closer. I could see the lust in his eyes and I couldn’t believe what was happening.

“D-Darren.” I stammered out. He just kept getting closer and before I knew it, he was standing with only enough room between us to accommodate my erection. He held my gaze with his gorgeous hazel eyes and I barely noticed that he was starting to undress.

“Was I doing this?” He asked his voice husky before closing the remaining gap between us to crush his lips against mine. It was more than I had ever imagined. His lips were soft and firm against mine. I barely had time to register all the sensations before he was pulling away and was kissing me along me jaw line. “How about this?” He asked nipping on my jaw.

“Oh god Darren.” I moaned.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this.” He groaned before working my shirt off to get a more flesh. 

His lips trailed kisses down my neck till he reached my collar bone before pausing to give it little nip. The pain felt good but it also brought on a sense of reality: this was me and Darren- not Kurt and Blaine

“Darren.” I said placing my hands on his chest. God how long have I dreamt about laying my hands on his bare chest? “Darren, we can’t do this- you’re straight.”

Darren pulled away from me and I saw his pupils were blown with lust and desire. I suddenly wasn’t so sure about the him being straight anymore. 

“I don’t know anymore.” He replied his voice colored with honesty. “Not since I’ve met you anyway.” 

All the air whooshed out of my lungs in shock.

“Chris?” He asked, his voice taking on a nervous tone. “Say something.”

“You mean it?” I asked and it was all I could do to try to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

“Of course I mean it.” He replied with a smile that lit up his face. “I won’t say I’m gay or straight or bi or whatever. All I know is that I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you and your beautiful self practically since the day we met.”

I literally stopped breathing. Of all the ways I had ever imagined this happening, now that it had, I couldn’t really imagine it having gone any other way really. I leaned forward and closed the gap between us and gave him a tender kiss. It quickly turned hungry and I felt Darren lick my lip asking for permission to enter. Our tongues danced and I got lost in the taste that inherently was Darren...that is until I felt his fingers trailing down my back until they firmly gripped my ass.

“Oh god Darren.” I groan, letting my head fall forward onto his shoulder.

“Take your pants off.” He commanded, his hot breath tickling my ear. I felt my cock harden to its pre-Darren-walking-in-on-me-jerking-off state.

I slid my pants off and stepped out of them. Darren stepped back and drank my naked body in. I watched as he ground the heel of his hand against his crotch with a groan- I could see his member straining against his jeans. Emboldened by his state of arousal over me, I stepped toward him and whispered into his ear- 

“Well, that’s just not fair.” 

“What isn’t-” But Darren never got to finish that sentence as I got on my knees and undid the button of his jeans then unzipped the fly, burying my face there, mouthing hotly at his cock through his boxers. “Fuck, Chris.”

I pulled back so I could shove his pants and underwear off his waist, pushing down so they were around his ankles, and was met with his, what could only be described as gorgeous, cock springing up to meet my lips- the tip already dripping with pre-cum.

“I bet you taste amazing.” I said before wrapping my mouth around him.

“OhmygodChris- yes!” He screamed as I began to agonizing slowly bob my head. I traced the throbbing vein on the underside of his length with my tongue and I felt Darren’s knees start to weaken. “Fuck, Chris.”

I start to bob my head faster, taking him in deeper and I feel myself grow harder than I was before, all over the sounds Darren is making with his cock down my throat. I don’t get to reveal much longer because before I know it Darren is withdrawing from my mouth and I let out a little whimper.

“Did I do something wrong?” I ask, worried I had upset or hurt him in some way (or worse still- that he was changing his mind).

“God, no Chris.” He said stepping forward and stealing a kiss. “I want to be inside you when I come.” 

And he ground his hips against mine and any argument that I could have made over that this was taking it too far, too fast went out the window at the feel of our erections rubbing against one another’s. I couldn’t do anything but hand him the bottle of lube and bend over my bathroom counter, offering myself to him, flushed at how much I wanted this, even if I was a bit embarrassed by it.

I could hear Darren groan as he gazed at me. I heard him get on his knees and I had only a moment’s notice before Darren’s hot breath was on my ass, cheeks spread and he began licking over my entrance.

“Holy shit!” I screamed out holding onto my counter for support. Darren was doing things with his tongue no man had ever done to me before. He spent a minute giving my ass attention with his tongue before he pulled way and I whimpered at the loss of its hot wetness.

“Ready for a finger?” He asked before popping the bottle of lube open.

“Two- start with two.” I squeaked out.

Darren made an indescribable sound of pleasure and lust before I felt his fingers tease my entrance. As they breached my hole, we groaned in sync and it took every ounce of self control to not start fucking myself on his fingers. His slick fingers began thrusting in and out, twisting, his fingers scissoring open and closed. All the while Darren pressed kisses up and down my spine. After a few moments Darren added a third finger sensing I was ready for it. I was barely keeping it together. It had been awhile since I had felt this full and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came if Darren kept this up.

“D-Darren.” I stammered out. “I need you in me. Now.”

Darren pulled his fingers out of me and lubed up his cock. I felt mine twitch against the countertop aching with the knowledge of what was about to happen. Darren pulled me off the countertop and ground his lips against mine. Then he lifted me up and put me on the counter facing him.

“So I can watch you come.” He said. I felt all breath leave me as I stared into his eyes. “Ready?” He asked softly, nerves and concern over not wanting to hurt me unnecessarily shining in his eyes. All I could do was nod.

Darren kissed me softly and slowly pressed his way into me. I cringed at the intrusion. I felt my body fighting- I hadn’t had anything as big as Darren’s cock in me...ever. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, trying not to cry out.

“Fuck Chris.” Darren groaned out. “You’re so tight.”

“D-Darren. It-it hurts.” I gasped out.

“Do you- do you want me to pull out?” He asked, a slight edge of panic to his voice. When I cracked an eye open, I could see he was straining but I knew he would stop if I asked.

“N-no.” I said softly, taking a breath, giving his shoulders another little squeeze. “Just go slow.”

“I promise, I’ll never hurt you.” He whispered into my hair.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, my heart swelled and I felt myself relax a little. I trusted him and knew that he wouldn’t hurt me. I felt Darren push in a little further with a grunt. It stung a little less and I felt myself relax more. We continued this way for a few more moments, with him pushing a little further and- with the pain receding- me letting him push a little further. It took...I don't even know how long before he stilled, finally buried within me. I took a few deep breaths, feeling no pain now, just a incredibly full feeling.

“I’m ready for more.” I said softly, knowing from my very limited experience, that it would feel good so soon.

“You sure?” Darren asked but I could see the strain. He was trying hard not to hurt me but there was only so much you can ask of a man when he's buried deep inside another man.

“Positive...just go slow.” I replied.

He pressed a soft kiss on my collarbone before pulling out slowly. As he pushed himself back in, I felt the burn but this time it was overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Holyshit.” I said as Darren pulled out again and pressed back in faster and harder.

"Ohmygod you're so tight." Darren said releasing a strangled whimper, clawing his nails down my back. "You…ohgod…"

After about a minute or so, we found a rhythm that had reduced both of us to nonsensical sounds and a lot of cursing.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Darren couldn't help but say laying kisses over every inch of skin he could reach. "This is perfect…"

He pulled all the way out again and took a moment to line his cock up with my entrance and then he pushed inside. He made a noise deep in his throat that removed any hesitation I had left, and I instantly wrapped my legs around waist. Doing this pulled him deeper than he had gone before and hips were angled at just the right angle so that it hit that spot inside me.

"Chris!" Darren wailed, his fingernails digging into the skin of my shoulder blades. "Oh fuck- do that again.”

So, I obliged by relaxing my legs so he could slide out a little, and then I wrapped my legs tight around his waist pulling him in deep. We found a deeper rhythm this way and I felt the heat coiling in my stomach, which I knew meant I wasn't going to last much longer.

"So close." I breathed, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. "I'm so…Darren...god…"

I saw Darren smirk- he most definitely liked me referring to him as God. He wrapped his hand around my cock and he pumped a few times before leaning over and whispering in my ear-

“Come for me.” He whispered in my ear and with one final stroke against my prostate I came undone.

“Chris, ohmygod,” Darren groaned loudly, pressing his lips hard against the sweaty skin of my forehead as he followed me over the edge.

I could feel the warm spurts of my come splashing between our stomachs and- fuck I could feel Darren coming deep inside me, riding the waves of pleasure and thrusting harshly a few more times before his head collapsed on my shoulder and I kissed his temple.

“You're amazing,” Darren panted into my shoulder, still trying to regain his breath.

“You're…I don't…you…” I stammered out still trembling a little from orgasm aftershocks.

“What do we do now?” Darren said after a few moments. It was regretful that we couldn't bask longer but I knew that there was very little time of our lunch hour left.

“Now, we manage to pull ourselves together enough to film the scene we have to do.” I replied with a sigh.

Darren stepped back and I felt him finally pull out. How had I missed he was still inside me? I hissed once, hating the empty feeling, but it was swallowed by Darren placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He said pulling away gently.

“It was worth a little pain.” I replied kissing him back.

We took another moment to just hold each other before I slipped off the counter top before setting out to get washcloths to clean ourselves off with. We set about that task quickly and in a comfortable, contented silence. I toweled myself dry and then handed the towel to Darren. He dried himself off and then set about getting dressed again. I pulled my clothes back on, looking at myself in the mirror. Luckily, Mary would have to touch up my hair and makeup only a little bit.

“You’re beautiful.” I heard Darren whisper before feeling his arms wrapping around my waist.

“This is more than I could have ever dreamed.” I responded, leaning back into his embrace.

“Not that I want to end this moment, but I’m kinda of starving and while you are delicious in more ways than I ever imagined, that’s not going to keep my stomach from grumbling during the rest of the shoot today.”

I just laughed. After this surreal time spent in the bathroom together, it was something so completely...normal that I had to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as he turned me around in his arms to face him.

“Just...I never dreamed of this happening and then you just say something so completely- you, that I was reminded that this...wasn't just another fantasy.”

“Well, after we’re done shooting tonight...you could come back to my place and I can remind you again.”

My breath caught in my throat and I felt myself smiling.

“I would love that.” I replied. “And who knows maybe I can return the favor?” I said slapping his ass before slipping past him and letting myself out of the bathroom, leaving him standing there with his jaw on the floor.


End file.
